


Birth of A Baby

by yuki_chicken



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TakaMido's love child~~ with maybe a bit of humor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there peepz!!!!!!
> 
> I know that I haven't updated in a while....please blame school
> 
> If you don't like mpreg or bottom/pregnant Midorima, then please redirect yourself away from my story
> 
> Be warned of OOC Midorima
> 
> Enjoy~~

**mir-a-cle (noun) - a surprising and welcome event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws and is therefore considered to be the work of a divine agent**

_Christmas Day 1:15 am_

All around the world, there are miracles that are seen and executed that bring wonder to the life of a human. Miracles come in all shapes and sizes. People don't understand how it came about. The only thing that they do understand is that it has helped them in one way or another. Here, in the city of Tokyo, Japan, we will be focusing on 2 people who have experienced the greatest miracle known to man.

_**The Miracle of Life  **_(a/n: I really hate that movie)

**_Tokyo General Hospital (Takao's p_ _o_ _v)_ **

If only, there was something I could do.

_ng..._

Why couldn't there be any other solution?

_aah..._

If only I could take your place.

_hah..._

'ouch'

I looked down at the person who was gripping at my hand like we were about to go down a 50-meter drop from the top of the roller coaster. These past 6 and a half hours felt like a roller coaster of emotions and waiting.

Right now, I am standing next to my most treasured person. Watching him fight to bring our baby into this world.

My precious Shin-chan.

I'm trying my absolute best to comfort him and encourage him. It hurts so much seeing him in this much pain. It makes me feel horrible that I put him through this pain. At the same time, however, I feel extremely happy that our baby is finally being born.

Hahaha~ I must sound really confusing right now don't l? Well how about we take it back to 6 and half hours......

***~Flashback~* (still in Takao's pov)**

Shin-chan and I were in the living room of our 2-story house with our friends and their kids enjoying a nice Cartoon Network movie (a/n: cause I'm a 90's baby..sue me). It was nice but since Christmas stories are somewhat sad in their own way, Shin-chan and the kids ended up crying their hearts out. Of course, the others were not used to seeing his emotions all over the place.

After that movie finished, the children were supposed to go to sleep, but we ended up watching another movie. The reason: their fathers caved in to their puppy dog faces and hugged them and let them have their way. So we were then watching Lilo and Stitch. It was such an awesome movie. This was the first time that we watched it. Hahaha, I thought that it was going to be cute. It was a hella sad and a hella dark for a Disney movie. About halfway through the movie, we heard the words that  ~~we~~  I didn't want to hear so suddenly.

"Kazunari, the baby's coming"

Everyone, except for the children, turned to look at Shin-chan and saw his expressionless face, but his fidgeting said something else. He groaned and I looked down to see that his sweatpants were soaking. My mouth dropped and I calmly stood up and went upstairs. I went and grabbed my wallet and my keys and the baby bag and our jackets. I skipped down the stairs and went outside (while ignoring the weird looks from everyone) and put them in the car. I went back into the house then, by some amazing miracle, I lifted Shin-chan into my arms bridal style and bolted to the car. I turned my head towards the others and yelled at them that we were going to go on ahead.

By the time we got to the hospital, my hand was already super numb and he had tears streaming down his face. I helped him inside and we saw the nurse and let her know. She smiled and knew that the little one would be arriving soon. She asked if we wanted to let Shin-chan's dad know since he was here as well. Shin-chan groaned and leaned over a bit. I internally panicked and hugged him close to my side. The nurse also panicked and called whoever. I didn't know what happened after that, but the next thing I knew was that I was sitting in a chair next to the bed that he was on. I gripped his hand while the other hand rubbed circles on his stomach.

Some time had passed before the doctor deemed him ready enough to push. In that time span, I got hit and yelled at by everyone for leaving them behind, even I said that we going on ahead. He was brought into the delivery room during the time that we spent arguing. I followed after when I heard Shin-chan's not-so-happy voice calling for me.

***~End Flashback~***

"You're almost there!! The baby's head is out. Just a little bit more"

I was brought back to reality when the doctor spoke. I looked down at Shin-chan and realized that he was completely exhausted and ready to pass out. He looked paler than he already was. I leaned down and whispered sweet words to him. He looked at me and kissed the tip of my nose and I felt the heat rising in my face.

He gripped my hand tighter and pushed with the remaining strength that he had. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods above that they would help him and the baby.

That's when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

My Son

Our Son.

Our little boy was finally here.

I looked down at Shin-chan and he had his hand over his mouth and the tears were falling endlessly. I turned my head and saw that the doctor was gesturing me over. I squeezed his hand once more, then made my way over to the doctor.

"Do you want to cut the cord?"

My mouth felt like it dropped to the ground in shock. I looked at Shin-chan and nodded at me weakly. It made me feel bad all over again for putting him through all of that. I turned to the doctor and swiftly nodded my head. He handed me the scissors and instructed me as I did the job. I looked up at Shin-chan and he was pouting at me, like a kicked puppy. I looked at the doctor and looked like I had just insulted his cow or something.

"I can't believe that you just separated me from my child"

_What???_

_*sigh*_

I looked at the doctor and he just shook his head. "You have in fact separated your child from his mother"

I looked at them both with my jaw still hanging open, then Shin-chan gestured me over and I walked over to him. He put his hand on my jaw and closed my mouth. "Please close your mouth Kazu, if you don't then the flies would go in" and then he goes and giggles.

The doctor smiled at us and turned to us.

"Ok boys, I do need to write the name of this cute little boy, so do you have a name for him?"

We looked at each other and smiled

*~*~*~*

**Name: Makoto Takao**  
Gender: Male  
Date of Birth: December 25  
Time of Birth: 2:10 am  
Weight: 6 pounds 8 ounces  
Height: 18 inches  
Parents: Kazunari and Shinataro Takao   
**Doctor In Charge: Dr. Takeshi Hiroyama**

I stared at the little crib in the nursery. For some reason, it seems like Makoto was the only baby born today. He was the only baby in the room. After we gave the baby his name, the nurses and the doctor ordered me out of the room for a while so that Shin-chan could sleep. I got to follow Makoto so that he could get his shots and I bawled like a baby. After hearing my son scream like that, it really broke my heart. After the nurse put the bandages on him, I carried him for a bit and rubbed at the sore spots gently. He quieted down after 20 minutes and fell asleep.

I stood there basking in absolute bliss. I was enjoying the moment until I got kicked.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!"

I looked up and saw Shina (my made up name for Midorima's younger sister).

"I'm sorry Shina. I just forgot cause there was a lot of trouble when we got here and leading up to Makoto being born. So, I'm sorry for not calling you earlier"

Shina pouted and forgave me anyway when I said that I would take her and everyone else to see Shin-chan.

We went to the room and I opened the door a little and peeked inside. "Shin-chan?"

The greenette looked up from the book that he was reading and beamed happily and the raven. "Kazu"

I gestured them to wait and went inside and hugged him gently. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I did but then I woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about Makoto and couldn't fall asleep after that"

"Hmm...."

I stayed hugging him for a while longer before a knock came from the door and a nurse entered the room carrying our son. She gave Makoto to Shin-chan before congratulating us and walking out the room to give us a moment.

After Shin-chan took Mako-chan into his arms, he started bawling like a baby. I smiled and watched him as I wrapped my arms around the both of them. I looked up when the door opened and saw Shina and everyone else standing there. I smiled and gestured them in the room. Everyone came into the room and absolutely fell in love with Mako-chan.

The "wives" went to Shin-chan and I was forced to go with the "husbands". We stood around and talked until a very interesting question got popped in from Nijimura.

"So, did he break and swear at you?"

I looked at him and shook my head. The others looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Sei swore at you?!?!?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the red head. The said person in question turned to look at his husband with a very sadistic smile.

"Shuuzo"

"Y-yes?"

The couple stared at each other in silence until Nijimura broke eye contact and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry dear"

Yukari giggled and went to her mother and tugged on his pants.

"Mama, is Papa going to sleep on the couch again?"

_Oh shit......_

"Why do  you ask Yukari?"

"Can I sleep with Mama tonight?"

*cue the devil's smirk*

"Of course, you can Kari. I'm sure that Papa won't mind surrendering his spot for you tonight~"

I patted Nijimura on the shoulder and gave him sympathy through my eyes.

He sighed and nodded his head

"Kari can sleep there tonight"

Kari jumped up in happiness and ran to Nijimura to hug his leg before bolting to and jumping into Akashi's arms. The kids jumped into their mother's arms also wanting to sleep with them. The mothers smiled at their kids before saying that 'yes, you can sleep with us tonight'. I laughed at all of their misery and soon everyone laughed. Shina made eye contact with everyone and then everyone went to the front of the bed, while pushing me to go and sit next to Shin-chan, and everyone smiled and threw little confetti in the air.

"Omedetou Gozaimasu and Sekai e Yokoso Mako-chan!!!!!"

Makoto made cute little gurgling noises and smiled at everyone.

We looked at each other and smiled brightly to the others

"Thank you very much!!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaah~
> 
> Copy and Paste is really.....boring
> 
> By the way...the wives are: Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, Momoi, Murasakibara (yeah whatever) and Midorima  
> the husbands are: Kagami, Aomine, Nijimura, Sakurai, Himuro, and Takao
> 
>  
> 
> (cross posted on FFN and FFO)


End file.
